Alice Game
by Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce
Summary: Hidan finds a doll of immense power waiting to get out. The Alice Game has begun!A Naruto crossover with Rozen Maiden. AU fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Game

Summary: Hidan finds a chest inside an old closet in the Akatsuki gang's HQ and is in for a surprise. What he doesn't know is that inside lays a doll of immense power waiting to get out. The Alice Game has begun!

A Naruto crossover with Rozen Maiden. AU fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own either anime but I do own the new dolls.

Warning: Slight gore, swearing and slight sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 1: You are a very foul human...

It was summer vacation and everyone was relaxing and bumming out due to the immense heat. Everyone, even the notorious Akatsuki gang was lazing around trying to beat the heat.

"Why is it so damn hot?!" Hidan screamed.

"Shut your yap or I'll shut it for you!" Kakuzu growled as put down his calculator and his credit card bills.

"I think I'm gonna die… Water…" Kisame murmured lying on the couch.

"TOBI IS BORED!" Tobi yelled out.

Everyone went silent…

"How 'bout a treasure hunt?" Konan asked.

"In this heat un?" Deidara retorted.

"Winner gets free ice cream." Konan mused.

"I'm in…" everyone except Itachi said.

"You're not gonna join?" Sasori asked looking bored at Itachi.

"I'm surprised you are." Itachi replied.

"Change topic un. So what are we gonna look for yeah?" Deidara asked.

"They say there's an old treasure chest here in this old place. They say what's inside it is so priceless whatever it is, is always searched by avid collectors, RICH avid collectors." Pein started.

Kakuzu's eyes lit up and he started running off and digging into stuff.

"I DID'NT SAY GO YET YOU OLD MAN!!!" Pein yelled.

"Who cares?! That treasure is mine!" Kakuzu replied going to the refrigerator once he finished throwing everything out of the cabinets full of fine china.

"Fine. Go." Pein grunted as he took his spot in the recliner watching everyone but Konan and Itachi leave.

"So… Is there really a treasure?" Itachi asked.

"I dunno… But if I didn't get them out here we can't watch HEROES can we?" Konan said. [A/n HEROES!!! LOL

Almost everyone was looking everywhere for the treasure in hopes of getting the ice cream [except for Kakuzu and destroying the place in the process [Deidara: Not our house anyway un.

Hidan was walking around the house looking for anything suspicious when an idea struck him as he stopped in front of Konan and Pein's bedroom.

"Everyone's busy… And no one would dare go here…" he said with a sly, perverted smile.

He slipped into the room and quickly opened the door to Konan's closet.

His face fell.

"Where the fuck is all her stuff?!" Hidan muttered when he spotted a chest with gold hinges and a rose in the center.

"Huh? What's this?"

He opened the chest to find a small, very life-like doll in it.

It was pale white, with short black hair and it was wearing a black Lolita outfit that boys would wear.

"I didn't know Konan like dolls." He muttered staring at it when another idea hit him.

"Fufufu… This is great blackmail…" he chuckled as he stuffed it back in the box and slid out dashing towards his room.

Hidan made sure Kakuzu wasn't insight and put the box inside his shrine of his god Jashin.

"I'm sure no one would look here." He muttered before walking out of his room and back to the living room.

"What brings you back here?" Pein asked seeing Hidan sit on the beanbag.

"I got tired of looking." Hidan shrugged.

"Where'd you look?" Itachi muttered.

"Places."

"What places?" Konan asked suspiciously.

"Who's getting beaten up?" Hidan said ignoring Konan's question.

"You haven't answered my question yet. Where did you lo" Konan asked but before she could finish her statement a shout ran thru the house.

"TOBI FOUND IT!!!" Tobi shouted running to the living room holding the rose chest.

Everyone else scurried into the room covered in dirt and sweat.

"What's in it?" Zetsu asked.

"Open it! Open it!" Deidara cheered.

Tobi opened it revealing the doll.

Everyone was silent…

"Tobi… Where did you find it?" Sasori asked.

Hidan tensed.

"In Hidan no danna's closet!" Tobi chirped.

Everyone stared at the Jashinist eyebrows raised.

"Its… a… a… cursed artifact to the Jashinists yeah that's it!" Hidan blurted out.

"Uh huh." Kakuzu said in a disbelieving tone.

"I didn't know you like dolls Hidan…" Pein muttered when Deidara started laughing.

"Who's the faggot now?!" Deidara said laughing at him,

Everyone except Itachi and Tobi started laughing and pointing at Hidan when the phone rung.

Itachi, the only sane person left answered it.

"Mushi mushi?... Hai… Hai… Hidan, It's for you." Itachi said handing him the phone.

"Hello?" Hidan said trying not to sound angry.

"Will you? Or will you not?" the soft voice of a girl said.

"What the fuck? What the hell are you talking about?" he shouted into the receiver.

"Will you wind? Or will you not?" the soft voice of a girl said once more.

"You're making no sense! Hello? Hello?" Hidan said as the line on the other end was hanged.

"So who was that? Was it your little friends? Inviting you to a little tea party along with your little dolly?" Kisame snorted.

Hidan's fist collided with Kisame's jaw and Kisame was pushed back into Tobi who was still holding the doll.

The doll was sent flying thru the air and it hit the wall with a loud smash.

"Why you little!" Kisame roared about to punch Hidan back when he saw that the boy's attention wasn't directed to him.

Hidan was looking at a golden object on the ground glinting in the light.

"What's this?" Hidan murmured picking it up.

_Will you? Or will you not? _

Hidan remembered.

_Will you wind? Or will you not?_

He looked at it closely to see it was some sort of key.

"Poor dolly!" Tobi yelled picking the doll up.

"Hey? What's this on its back?" Zetsu asked Tobi.

"It's some sort of hole…" Kakuzu said directing his attention to it.

That's when something hit Hidan…

* * *

That's all for now! I hoped you like it! I got addicted to Rozen Maiden you see LOL. R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Alice Game

Alice Game

Summary: Hidan finds a chest inside an old closet in the Akatsuki gang's HQ and is in for a surprise. What he doesn't know is that inside lays a doll of immense power waiting to get out. The Alice Game has begun!

A Naruto crossover with Rozen Maiden. AU fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own either anime but I do own the original dolls and artificial spirits.

Warning: Slight gore, swearing and slight sexual content.

* * *

_Will you wind? Or will you not?_

He looked at it closely to see it was some sort of key.

"Poor dolly!" Tobi yelled picking the doll up.

"Hey? What's this on its back?" Zetsu asked Tobi.

"It's some sort of hole…" Kakuzu said directing his attention to it.

That's when something hit Hidan…

Chapter 2: You are a very foul human…

That's when something hit Hidan…

* * *

"Hey… Give me that basketball head." Hidan said his hand stretched out.

"Hai." Tobi said handing him the doll.

Hidan turned over the doll and out the golden key into the hole.

"Whaddya know? Perfect match. Is this one of your wind up dolls Hidan?" Kisame asked.

"This isn't mine fish-face!!" Hidan yelled.

"Hm… Just turn it already." Pein said with interest.

Hidan started turning the key a few times when the doll began to shake.

"Oh shit!" Hidan yelled dropping the doll as everyone stepped away from it.

"What is that thing un?!" Deidara screamed hiding behind Sasori who seemed amused.

* * *

The doll stood up, still a bit shaky as it started to walk towards Hidan, tensed seeing blood, red eyes backed away until his back hit the wall.

"Guys… Guys…" Hidan pleaded.

"It wants Hidan! Sacrifice him!" Kakuzu yelled out.

Nobody answered as a soft voice spoke out.

"H-h-h-h" the doll's soft voice stuttered.

Everyone was shocked even more and became more interested.

"Hentai.Pervert" the doll said before slapping Hidan with such a force the wall beside him shattered into bits.

"Whoa…" Deidara said eyes wide open.

The doll dusted her hands off before clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry for that…" she said politely turning to the others.

Everyone blinked… then…

"MY WALL!! Do you know how expensive it is to hire a repairman?!" Pein yelled.

"Gomenasai… I can fix that…" the doll said to Pein.

Everything seem to fall back in place as if the doll was just another human being, and that "human being" was now eating cookies and drinking juice while sitting on the couch surrounded by the others who seemed to have forgotten the man in the wall.

"This is very good craftsmanship." Sasori commented observing the doll's neck who they soon found out was named Adelaide.

"It is, isn't it?" the doll replied.

"Look at this! This cloth is very expensive!" Kakuzu said pointing out her clothes.

"Tobi thinks your so kawaii Adelaide-chan!" Tobi chirped.

"Arigatou, demo… Call me Adell." Adell smiled at Tobi when someone blocked her view.

"What makes you think you can just put my head into a wall like that?!" Hidan yelled pulling a punch at Adell.

Adell brought up her finger to stop the fist.

"You are a very foul human…" she said glaring coldly at Hidan.

Konan was about to preach Hidan about trying to hurt a girl when a crash was heard.

Everyone looked towards the window where several teddy bears holding knives were seen.

'They've come…' Adell thought grimly as she took out another bite into the cookie as if nothing was happening.

"Un! That's just creepy!" Deidara said pointing at the teddy bears when one of them threw a knife at him hitting the wall missing him by inches, gaining them a few panicked squeaks.

The others scurried behind the couch leaving Adell, Hidan and Deidara unprotected by the furniture.

Adell took a sip of the juice laid out in front of her and sighed as she looked at Hidan, "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean me?! You're the one with the fucking monstrous strength!" Hidan yelled pointing at him.

"It's rude to point at someone." Adell sighed taking another sip.

"Who cares?! Do something!" Hidan yelled.

Adell shook her head and sighed.

"Bow down to me then."

"W-w-what?!"

"Bow down to me or do I need to speak louder for you?"

"N-n-no way!"

"You will do it if you want to live."

"What's the connection?!"

"Hurry up or you'll die." Adell said yawning as the bears threw a knife missing Hidan's head by inches cutting of a few strands of hair.

"Fine!" Hidan yelled as another knife soared past his ear and he rushed to the doll and kissed her hand.

A red light appeared in their hands as Adell sighed.

"You're so slow." She muttered.

Knives then soared directly towards Hidan.

"Oh shit!" he cursed when Adell stepped in front of him her hand outstretched as the knives were reflected back towards the teddy bears.

The bears jumped out of the way, one of them getting hit.

One of the bears dashed towards Adell quickly.

Adell seemingly unfazed held out her hand.

"Peirce!" she said as a red glow headed towards the bear stopping it in its tracks.

The others was watching in awe.

"One more." Adell whispered as she took out what seemed to be a sharp fragment of glass and threw it at the last bear hitting it on the head.

As all the bears fell limp to the ground, the glowing stopped, and rings appeared on both Hidan and Adell's left hand.

Hidan was sweating even though he was doing nothing.

"What the fuck?" Hidan muttered his vision fading.

"You really are a foul human." Adell sighed before he fainted.

"What happened?" Konan asked as she regained her composure.

"Don't worry, he just exhausted his energy." Adell said holding out her cup.

"Juice please."

* * *

I really appreciate reviews...

That is all. R&R if you want any update.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice Game

Alice Game

Summary: Hidan finds a chest inside an old closet in the Akatsuki gang's HQ and is in for a surprise. What he doesn't know is that inside lays a doll of immense power waiting to get out. The Alice Game has begun!

A Naruto crossover with Rozen Maiden. AU fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own either anime but I do own the original dolls and artificial spirits.

Warning: Slight gore, swearing and slight sexual content.

* * *

As all the bears fell limp to the ground, the glowing stopped, and rings appeared on both Hidan and Adell's left hand.

Hidan was sweating even though he was doing nothing.

"What the fuck?" Hidan muttered his vision fading.

"You really are a foul human." Adell sighed before he fainted.

"What happened?" Konan asked as she regained her composure.

"Don't worry, he just exhausted his energy." Adell said holding out her cup.

* * *

Chapter 3: You're smart for a doll…

"W-w-what… the fuck?" Hidan muttered shaking his head as he sat up finding himself in his bed.

"Must have been a dream." He muttered closing his eyes.

"Wake up now." A soft voice spoke out.

Hidan brow's furrowed as he opened his eyes… It wasn't a dream… It was a nightmare…

"Fuck?!" Hidan said pushing Adell off him.

"Konan-san told me to wake up everyone." Adell explained as she crawled over to Kakuzu and climbing up the man's bed.

"Kakuzu-san. It's morning." Adell said poking Kakuzu's shoulder.

A soft grumble came from the sheets and Kakuzu sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Arigatou." Kakuzu murmured standing up making sure the doll won't fall off and headed towards the bathroom door.

Hidan growled watching Kakuzu go into the doorway and then glared at the doll standing at the foot of the man's bed.

"Konan-san asked you to tell you to hurry up." Adell added before walking out the door.

Hidan buried his hands in his head grumbling.

"Why wasn't it a dream?"

* * *

Everyone was soon gathered in the dining room with a little help from Adell's persuasion and Konan's threats.

Everyone seemed to have a rough time getting their winks except Konan, who seemed to have taken the liking to the doll, and Tobi, who just didn't care of didn't have the brain to know what to care about.

"Eat up everyone! Adell cooked for us today." Konan said happily looking fresher then usual.

"As payment for letting me stay here." Adell said bowing to them as they saw stacks on stacks of pancakes, fried rice and many others.

"W-what!? Hell no!" Hidan said pointing the doll.

"Didn't I tell you it's rude to point." Adell coughed.

"B-but! L-leader?!" Hidan yelled looking to the leader.

"I don't mind really if she's gonna help unlike some lazy freeloaders who bum around." Pein said with a soft hiss.

There were some coughing noises and sniggers from around the table as silence filled the air.

"Anyway! Dig in un!" Deidara said grabbing a pancake and putting syrup on it.

There was a clanking of silverware as they started to eat.

After a few conversations here and there, plates of food consumed and Kisame choking twice after swallowing a pancake or two too fast, a pair of small feet descending from the chair was went unnoticed as the person exited the room and went into the garden.

* * *

Adell sighed as she stood in the middle of a rose patch and looked at the run of the mill garden they kept in the backyard.

She kneeled down and picked up a rose wilting on the ground and examined it when a crack of a branch made her look behind her.

"Did I disturb you?" Sasori apologized walking over to the small doll.

She shook her head.

"Iie… Do you mind if I ask… Whose garden is this?" Adell asked almost shyly.

"It's Zetsu's… Sad isn't it? The summer heat is making everything wilt… Making everything-- pathetic." Sasori smirked sitting beside the doll.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the wind blew softly.

"Rozen…" Adell whispered.

"Hm?"

"You know something about Rozen don't you?"

"What's make you say that?"

"I saw those things you have in your room…"

"You mean those puppets?"

"You do know something…"

"I guess so. Things you get in those books."

"I see…" Adell nodded.

"So… Why Hidan?" Sasori asked.

"Why? Are you envious?" Adell asked turning to him.

"Maybe." Sasori shrugged with a smile.

"Want a puppet of your own, Don't you?"

"You're smart for a doll, no offense though." Sasori said.

Adell stood up dusting of dirt from her skirt and pants before turning around towards the house.

Sasori smirked as he listened to the footsteps of the little doll when he heard them stop.

"You're wrong." Adell murmured.

"About what?" Sasori mused.

"This garden is beautiful… Overflowing with the love and care Zetsu-san put in it."

Sasori smirked as he heard the footsteps continue off.

* * *

That's all for now. Sasori is sorta… er… R&R okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Alice Game

Alice Game

Summary: Hidan finds a chest inside an old closet in the Akatsuki gang's HQ and is in for a surprise. What he doesn't know is that inside lays a doll of immense power waiting to get out. The Alice Game has begun!

A Naruto crossover with Rozen Maiden. AU fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own either anime but I do own the original dolls and artificial spirits.

Warning: Slight gore, swearing and slight sexual content.

* * *

"You know something about Rozen don't you?"

"What's make you say that?"

"I saw those things you have in your room…"

"You mean those puppets?"

"You do know something…"

"I guess so. Things you get in those books."

"I see…" Adell nodded.

"So… Why Hidan?" Sasori asked.

"Why? Are you envious?" Adell asked turning to him.

* * *

Chapter 4: Just a little brat from school.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! I want to make some chocolates please!" a little doll with long brown hair wearing a blue said pulling at the skirt of a pink-haired girl.

"I'm busy Sera-chan." Sakura said trying to ignore the doll's protest as she tied up her shoelaces.

"But Sakura-chan!" Sera cried.

"I told you I'm going to be busy." Sakura told her as she opened the door.

"Sakura-chan! You promised you'd make chocolates with me!"

Sakura stopped for awhile…

"We'll make them later… Okay? Once I get home." Sakura said looking at the doll.

"Promise?"

"Hai."

"Yey! Get back home quickly then!" Sera cheered.

"Hai hai…"

* * *

Sera hopped around and went to the fridge and not noticing a note on the door.

On it was written: _Tutorial – Karin 10 am_

Sakura smiled as she closed the door and takes her bike.

She pedals thru the busy neighborhood humming.

'_This may be a tutorial but at least I get to see my Itachi-kun!'_

Sakura skids to a stop in front of a huge old mansion and knocked on the door.

"Come in yeah." A voice called out from inside.

Sakura chains her bike, wiped her shoes on the mat and enters the door.

"Oh… Haruno-_chan_ un." Deidara said as he saw the pinkette enter his eyes narrowing.

Sakura smirked at Deidara sensing his anger and the venom in his voice.

"Itachiwill be here in a while. Don't get too comfortable." He growled as he slammed the door to the kitchen shut.

Footsteps were heard and Sakura spun around.

"Itachi-ku… Oh it's you." Sakura said as she spotted Sasori.

Sasori ignored Sakura as he went upstairs.

"How rude." Sakura huffed as a door swung open.

Sakura glanced back seeing Itachi walk out of the dining room.

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura squealed with delight at the sight of the stoic man.

"What are you doing here Haruno?" Itachi asked with distaste.

Sakura giggled making the Uchiha grit.

"How silly of you Itachi-kun! You're my tutor remember?" Sakura giggled.

Itachi sighed and thought for awhile.

"If I remember correctly, I sent you a note saying that Karin would be your new tutor... So… Scat."

"What?!" Sakura yelled.

"Scat means get out." Itachi explained.

"You can't do this to me!" Sakura yelled as she was pushed out the door.

Itachi closed the door quickly before the pinkette could scream at him.

* * *

Sakura slumped down on the front porch and sighed when she heard a rustling sound.

"Nani?"

A little doll with black hair, black clothes and red eyes crawled out of the bush dusting her clothes off.

Sakura watched it walk up to the front porch and looking at her not noticing it glance at the ring on her finger.

"You didn't see anything." It said to her before walking into the door slamming it behind her.

Sakura blinked before standing up and taking her bike apparently pissed off.

"Who was that?" Adell asked as she closed the door shut.

"Who?" Deidara replied.

"The one with revolting pink hair."

"Just a little brat from school." Deidara hissed as he flipped the channels.

"…What's on?"

"Just the news…"

* * *

That's all for now. But don't worry. Some action is coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice Game

* * *

Alice Game

Summary: Hidan finds a chest inside an old closet in the Akatsuki gang's HQ and is in for a surprise. What he doesn't know is that inside lays a doll of immense power waiting to get out. The Alice Game has begun!

A Naruto crossover with Rozen Maiden. AU fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own either anime but I do own the original dolls and artificial spirits.

Warning: Slight gore, swearing and slight sexual content.

* * *

Sakura watched it walk up to the front porch and looking at her not noticing it glance at the ring on her finger.

"You didn't see anything." It said to her before walking into the door slamming it behind her.

Sakura blinked before standing up and taking her bike apparently pissed off.

"Who was that?" Adell asked as she closed the door shut.

"Who?" Deidara replied.

"The one with revolting pink hair."

"Just a little brat from school."

* * *

Chapter 5: I am the 6th doll of the Rozen Maidens and you are my medium.

_That ring on that pink-headed girl's hand… There must be another one in the area…_

"Hello…"

_Who could it be?_

"Hey?"

_Maybe I should go after_

"Oi! Listen the fuck up!"

Adell snapped her head up to see Hidan glaring at her.

"What do you want you foul human?" Adell glared back.

"You're in my seat brat and I have some questions." Hidan hissed.

Adell thought for awhile before jumping down the chair and stomped on Hidan's foot.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Hidan shouted jumping up and down.

The doll smirked before sitting in the chair opposite his.

"So what did you want to ask hair gel boy?" she asked resting her head on her hand.

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan said showing the ring on his finger.

"It's obviously a ring."

"I know that but what the fuck is this for?"

"You wear it on your finger as an accessory."

"I know that! But what the fuck was with the glowing!?" Hidan shouted slamming his fist on the table.

"That's for me to know and for you not to." Adell smirked.

"I'm serious okay! Tell me what I want to know! I have a right to know!"

"And I have the right to be respected like any other lady!" Adell snapped.

Hidan thought for awhile and an uncomfortable silence enveloped the room.

"I guess… I gave you a bad impression…" Hidan sighed scratching his head.

Adell nodded.

"So let's fucki…" Hidan didn't continue on due to the cold glare the doll was giving him.

"I mean… Let's start again? Introductions." Hidan said clearing his throat.

"I'm Hidan. My last name is of no importance. I'm 17 years old. Nice to meet you." Hidan said forcing a smile.

"I'm Adelaide. I have no last name and my age is not of importance. I am the 6th doll of the Rozen Maidens and you are my medium." Adell said nodding to him.

"Medium? What the fuc… What is that?" Hidan said.

"You're my power source. That ring is a binding contract between us, that as a maiden I protect you, my medium, in return for your power." The doll explained.

"So that's why I felt tired when you fought! And I thought Jashin was punishing me from not doing my duties." Hidan laughed.

"Jashin?"

"Jashin is" Hidan started when the doll cut in.

"I know who Jashin is. I just thought that by this era that religion would have been erased from humankind." Adell cut in.

"This era?"

"That religion of which you worship is very ancient. Jashin… the god of life and Enma Ai… the mistress of death."

"Mistress of death?" Hidan said his curiosity perking up.

"That is a story for another time…" Adell sighed jumping down from her chair.

"Hey?! Where the fuck are you going?! I'm not done yet." Hidan yelled standing up.

"I have matters to attend to foul human. And may I ask… Do you have a mirror here?"

"A mirror? Fuck? What the hell would you need that for?"

"Answer my question foul human."

"In Deidara and Sasori's room I guess."

"Show me."

"Fine." Hidan grunted leading the way to Deidara's room.

The two walked thru the hallways until they stopped by a door with a D carved on it.

"Timber!" Hidan yelled kicking the door open to see Deidara looking at the mirror with a strange cream on his face.

The two blinked.

"Fuck! I knew you were gay!" Hidan yelled pointing at him.

"No I'm not un! This is medicinal cream you moron un!" Deidara yelled.

"Yeah right! And I'm a fucking pansy!"

"Um… Excuse me?" Adell cut in.

"Hm?" Deidara said looking at the little doll.

"If you don't mind, Deidara-san. I'll need to use this mirror." Adell said politely.

"Wha?"

"A N-field has been opened."

"N-wha?"

"Excuse me." Adell said walking to the mirror.

"What the hell?!" Hidan yelled as they saw the doll jump into the mirror.

* * *

Yeah! Done! Next one will be a short one then after that is a fight scene! So R&R if you want more! Sorry for the uber late updates! So I put up 3 chapters! Be happy and review and fave me will ya? XD


	6. Chapter 6

Alice Game

* * *

Alice Game

Summary: Hidan finds a chest inside an old closet in the Akatsuki gang's HQ and is in for a surprise. What he doesn't know is that inside lays a doll of immense power waiting to get out. The Alice Game has begun!

A Naruto crossover with Rozen Maiden. AU fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own either anime but I do own the original dolls and artificial spirits.

Warning: Slight gore, swearing and slight sexual content.

* * *

"Um… Excuse me?" Adell cut in.

"Hm?" Deidara said looking at the little doll.

"If you don't mind, Deidara-san. I'll need to use this mirror." Adell said politely.

"Wha?"

"A N-field has been opened."

"N-wha?"

"Excuse me." Adell said walking to the mirror.

"What the hell?!" Hidan yelled as they saw the doll jump into the mirror.

* * *

Chapter 6: I have no choice but to make you!

Sakura angrily went home from the Akatsuki gang's home not even bothering to go to her tutor.

_I can't believe it! How can he do that to me?! To ME! That Itachi WILL pay!_

Slamming the door open and lying on her bed, she stared up angrily at the ceiling.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan!" Sera greeted running to her side.

Sakura just grunted not bothering to look at the little doll.

"Sakura-chan! You know what time is it?" Sera chirped.

"Hn?" Sakura asked with a cold stare at the girl.

"It's time to make chocolates!"

"Maybe some other time…"

"But!" Sera cried.

"I'm not in the mood okay." Sakura snapped at her.

"But you promised!"

"I don't want to!" Sakura yelled sitting up to glare at her.

"B… but…"

"No buts! Now leave me alone!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I said leave me alone!" Sakura yelled grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the doll.

Sera's eyes filled with tears as the pillow coming at her was ripped in half.

"No! You promised! And if you don't want to keep that promise… I have no choice but to make you!" the doll yelled at the pinkette.

The doll grabbed the girl's hand and jumped into a mirror dragging the girl with her.

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself on an island… But this was a strange island… There was a waterfall made of milk, gummi trees, sand that was sugar and many more.

"W-where am I?!" Sakura yelled looking around.

A quiet laughter echoed throughout the strange place.

"Sakura-chan… Welcome… to my world!" Sera said as her voiced echoed.

"Take me home now!" Sakura yelled.

"Home? Home? You are home! This is your new home!" Sera giggled.

"Sera!"

"This is our new home and we'll have so much fun!" the doll giggled twirling in the air.

"Stop playing games Seraiah!" Sakura yelled growing scared.

"Games? I love games! How would you like to play ball?" Sera asked raising her hand as a giant ball fell from the sky and started rolling towards the pinkette.

Sakura watched in fear as the ball started rolling towards her.

_If I don't get away… Kami…_

* * *

What is gonna happen to poor Sakura? Find out in our next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice Game

* * *

Alice Game

Summary: Hidan finds a chest inside an old closet in the Akatsuki gang's HQ and is in for a surprise. What he doesn't know is that inside lays a doll of immense power waiting to get out. The Alice Game has begun!

A Naruto crossover with Rozen Maiden. AU fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own either anime but I do own the original dolls and artificial spirits.

Warning: Slight gore, swearing and slight sexual content.

* * *

"Sakura-chan… Welcome… to my world!" Sera said as her voiced echoed.

"Take me home now!" Sakura yelled.

"Home? Home? You are home! This is your new home!" Sera giggled.

"Sera!"

"This is our new home and we'll have so much fun!" the doll giggled twirling in the air.

"Stop playing games Seraiah!" Sakura yelled growing scared.

"Games? I love games! How would you like to play ball?" Sera asked raising her hand as a giant ball fell from the sky and started rolling towards the pinkette.

Sakura watched in fear as the ball started rolling towards her.

_If I don't get away… Kami…_

* * *

Chapter 7: It is our code! It is our law! It is our life!

Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the pain of being crushed by a giant ball when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Just because I helped you doesn't mean I like to."

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the doll from before.

"You…" Sakura muttered staring at her.

"Now get to safety before she figures out what happened." Adell said taking out a shard.

Sakura nodded and ran away to hide.

Sera coughed as the smoke cleared and was surprised as she saw Adell.

"A-chan!" Sera chirped waving to her.

"Sera." Adell nodded.

"Have you come to play? I got some of those sweets you like!" Sera said waving her hands around.

Adell glared.

"I think you know why I'm here." Adell said placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ah… I know! You're looking for those books you lent me!" Sera said in triumph.

Adell's eyes narrowed as she sent a shard towards the other doll almost hitting her.

"Your Rosa Mystica… will be mine!" Adell shouted jumping towards her swinging a fist at her as Sera stopped it with her palm.

"No! No! No! You're spoiling my fun! Can't we just forget about the Alice game and play?" Sera cried.

Adell's glare grew colder.

"As Rozen Maiden! You must abide by the rules Father gave us!" she shouted as she jumped back swinging a foot towards her face.

Sera was caught surprised as the kick hit her in the gut.

"The Alice game… It is our code! It is our law! It is our life!" she shouted as she dove towards the doll fallen in the debris when she was thrown back by a stream of water.

"I don't care what you think but I will get what I want!" Sera shouted at her as she took out her spear and dashed towards Adell.

"You will not get what you want because I will beat you!" Adell shouted as she parried the spear with her mirror sword.

"Scarletia!" Sera called as her artificial spirit casted a blue glow and soared toward Adell blinding her for a split second which Sera needed.

Adell covered her eyes with her hand as Sera shattered her sword.

Sera giggled as Adell fell to the ground as she pointed her spear at the girl's neck.

"You lose A-chan, I win… And I got what I want." Sera whispered.

Adell smirked which confused Seraiah.

"It is you who lose." Adell mouthed as she smiled at the other.

"What?" Sera gasped as her spear slowly disappeared.

"You used up all of the pink-haired girl's energy."

Sera couldn't believe it but knew it was true when she heard a thud and saw Sakura fall to the ground.

Adell stood up and dusted her skirt and pants.

"I won, and you lose." Adell smirked.

Sera shook her head as she collapsed onto the floor her mouth ajar.

"No… You c-can't take my Rosa Mystica away! It's not fair!" Sera cried.

"Who said I was going to take it?" Adell murmured.

"But you said… the Alice game…"

"I told you about the Alice game and yes… I told you I would be taking your Rosa Mystica… but I can always do that another time." Adell said helping her up.

"B-but…"

"From now on, you will be my servant. Understand?" Adell smirked as everything around them started turning back into Sakura's room.

The two were in the middle as Sakura appeared sleeping in her bed.

"From now on, I will be your master." Adell repeated smirking at her.

Sera frowned but nodded.

"But that doesn't mean I'll like it!" Sera shouted smiling back at her.

* * *

That's all for now. R&R 3 chapters as I said. Be happy. Hurrah -sarcastically-


End file.
